1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of retrieving and editing information which is distributed among and stored in a plurality of equipment units connected to a common signal transmission line. Explanation will be made herein of the case where a loop transmission line is used as the common signal transmission line, by way of example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional systems, a retrieval requesting equipment unit sends retrieval information to a loop transmission line, other equipment units receiving the retrieval information retrieve their own files to retrieve data information, the retrieved data information is sent to the retrieval requesting equipment through the loop transmission line, and the data information thus sent is edited in the retrieval requesting equipment.
Accordingly, the above-mentioned conventional systems have a drawback that much load is concentrated upon the retrieval requesting equipment when the data information is edited.